Les deux Jinchûrikis de Konoha
by Narudgi
Summary: En rentrant de mission, Naruto, Kiba et Hinata, font une pause. Hinata reste seule... et quand Naruto revient, elle est au sol. Que lui est-il arrivé ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Nom de la fic : **Les deux Jinchurikis de Konoha

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto. (Tout le monde le sais je crois...)

**Note de la mise à jour 18/08/2013 : **Suite au commentaire de 1Tox (j'adore ton nom *0*), J'ai ajouté une réaction à Hinata face à l'énorme nouvelle !

Un grand merci à la bêta-lectrice qui, à force de me corriger, saigne actuellement des mains !

Enfin, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Trois personnages couraient dans une forêt en sautant d'arbre en arbre. L'un était blond les cheveux ébouriffés, avait des yeux couleur océan et portait une combinaison orange et bleue. C'était le Jinchuriki (l'hôte) de Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues. L'autre était brun avec deux traces rouges sur le visage et portait un gilet noir avec un chien nommé Akamaru sur sa tête. Une dernière avait les cheveux bleu foncé et portait une veste avec une capuche. Elle avait les yeux couleur perle, signe du clan Hyûga : le byakugan. Le blond avait un besoin pressant :

« Kiba, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller là, ça devient urgent!

- Non, Naruto ! Tu attendras qu'on soit arrivés ! lui répondit le brun dénommé Kiba.

- Mais, on peut pas faire une pause rapide ? demanda Naruto.

- Tu me fatigue Naruto ! D'accord, je vais en profiter pour boire. On fait une pause de cinq minutes.

- Enfin ! Merci !

- Hinata, tu n'as qu'à rester ici pendant ce temps. »

Ayant donc décidé de faire une courte pause. Naruto courut dans des buissons plus loin et Kiba en profita pour boire en allant à la rivière qu'il entendait couler. Hinata resta seule ,s'assit au bord d'un arbre et regarda le ciel. Elle entendait les oiseaux chanter, le bruit du vent sur les feuilles des arbres de la forêt... Soudain, elle aperçu un buisson qui bougeait. Elle s'approcha en pensant que c'était Naruto qui revenait, mais à la place, elle vit une dame blonde en sortir boitant et sévèrement blessée. Celle-ci s'avança vers Hinata qui restait pétrifiée, sûrement à cause d'une technique. L' inconnue qui saignait de tout son corps leva faiblement son bras tremblant en direction du ventre de l'Hyûga, fit apparaître une aura violette autour de sa main et dit d'une voix faible :

« Adieu. Et bonne chance. »

Elle toucha le milieu de l'abdomen d'Hinata avec la paume de sa main droite. Un sceau se forma sur la peau d' Hinata là où la blonde avait apposé sa main. Celle-ci s'écroula ensuite sur le sol. Hinata se sentait d'un coup toute faible, puis elle pâlit, ferma doucement ses yeux amandes et tomba aussi à côté de l'autre. Naruto ne tarda pas à arriver. Il découvrit alors Hinata par terre, allongée sur le côté et une autre, gravement blessée, qui, à l'inverse d'Hinata, avait la face contre terre. Il accourut dans leur direction, s'accroupit et prit Hinata pour ensuite la mettre sur ses genoux et prendre son pouls. Elle était vivante et semblait s'être évanouie. Naruto déposa Hinata et vérifia si l'autre était en vie. Kiba arriva et vit la même scène que son ami. Le blond le regarda, la mine triste :

« Elle est morte...

- Q-Quoi, Hinata ?!

- Mais non ! Elle ! C'est une ninja du pays de la foudre. Hinata est seulement inconsciente, son cœur bat encore mais c'est faible.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il faut rapidement ramener Hinata à l'hôpital. »

Kiba acquiesça.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser l'autre ninja : elle est morte et vient d'un autre pays. On a aucun intérêt à faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Oui... Tu as malheureusement raison... Il faudra que tu préviennes Tsunade qu'en même.

- Prends Hinata et dépêches toi ! »

Naruto prit Hinata sur son dos et il déguerpit suivi de Kiba et Akamaru. Une fois parvenus à Konoha, Naruto fit un signe de main aux gardes à l'entrée avec le sourire que lui seul est capable de faire. Les gardes en question ouvrirent en grand leurs yeux en voyant Hinata sur le dos du blond. Naruto préféra les ignorer pour se dépêcher. Il lâcha alors à Kiba :

« J'y vais, vas prévenir Obaba-chan !

- Ok ! Je fonce ! »

Naruto fila vers l'hôpital et Kiba partit en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Quand Kiba arriva dans le bureau, il vit deux femmes dans la pièce, la première était une blonde aux yeux rouges, assise dans un grand siège derrière un bureau où des montagnes de papiers trônaient, et l'autre se tenait debout à côté d'elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Il expliqua à celle qui était assise ce qui c'était passé. Et à la fin de son récit cette personne dit :

« Bien. Shizune, va voir Hinata. Et Kiba, voilà ton argent pour la réussite de la mission. »

Shizune, qui était à côté, sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Kiba.

Naruto était, lui, pendant ce temps, dans une salle de l'hôpital assit sur une chaise près du lit d'Hinata. Un médecin lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose car elle manquait de chakra. Il attendait donc là, avec Hinata, qui semblait dormir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. Il vit Shizune :

« Bonjour Naruto. Ton coéquipier nous a expliqué. Tu peux sortir ? On va l'examiner.

- D'accord... j'attends à l'entrée. »

Naruto sortit et lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte, Shizune ouvrit la veste de l'Hyûga... Elle se stoppa. Une expression se forma sur son visage, une expression entre la terreur et la stupéfaction. Elle se mit à courir vers la porte, l'ouvrit dans la précipitation, la laissant ouverte, sortit de l'hôpital et couru vers la bâtisse de l'Hokage. Naruto l'ayant vu sortir comme ça, entra dans la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte, puis il s'approcha du lit d'Hinata. Il regarda son amie et découvrit sur son ventre une marque noire semblable à celle qui était gravée depuis si longtemps sur lui au même endroit que la jeune fille. Là, à cet instant des centaines de pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais toutes s'arrêtèrent lorsque Tsunade et Shizune entrèrent dans la pièce en courant. Elles s'avancèrent vers le lit, et Tsunade vit Naruto qui regardait la marque. Elle soupira, imaginant déjà les tortures qu'elle allait faire subir à Shizune pour ne pas avoir gardée son sang froid et laissée la porte de la chambre ouverte. Elle retourna sa tête vers Hinata et dit :

« C'est une technique de scellement rapide. Il faut vite la renforcer sinon le sceau va s'ouvrir.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? interrogea Naruto.

- Sûrement dans peu de temps, cela dépend de comment son organisme réagit...

- Réagit à quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà un peu la réponse. »

Elle déglutit.

« Il faut que je vérifie. Tu peux sortir ? »

Il sortit en marchant doucement, regardant droit devant lui comme perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage de Tsunade devint triste. Elle lança un regard à Shizune et elles hochèrent la tête en même temps. Elles fermèrent leurs yeux et firent des signes agiles en même temps pendant dix bonnes minutes. Quand elles eurent finies, elles posèrent leurs mains sur le ventre d'Hinata. Les barrières autour du sceau s'agrandirent. Sous le regard menaçant de Tsunade, Shizune sortit de la pièce et Tsunade mit la paume de sa main droite sur l'endroit où était marqué le sceau. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle vit du chakra violet. Ayant beaucoup de connaissances, elle devina. Elle ferma la veste d'Hinata et sortit à son tour de la pièce :

« Naruto, tu peux rentrer maintenant.

- Alors ?

- Hinata est devenue comme toi et Gaara. annonça-t-elle »

Naruto ouvrit sa bouche et ses yeux en grand.

« Qui est-ce ? Enfin... Qui est scellé en elle ?

- À la couleur de son chakra, je dirais que c'est Nibi, le démon chat à deux queues.

- ...mais comment elle l'a eu ?

- Ah, ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit le ninja du pays de la foudre qui lui ait donné avant de mourir, sous l'effet de la technique.

- … »

Tsunade le salua et repartit à son bureau et Naruto se réinstalla alors sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Hinata.

Il resta comme ça un moment à la regarder avant de s'endormir assit. Pendant les 3 jours qui suivirent, Naruto resta à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Excepté quand il avait faim. Hinata reçu la visite de Kiba avec son chien (faut pas oublier son chien), Shino, Kurenai et Neji, son cousin. Le père d'Hinata n'était, bien évidemment, pas venu. Naruto accueillait les visiteurs et attendait, toujours en cherchant ce qu'il allait lui dire quand elle se réveillera. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille l'après-midi du troisième jour :

« Bonjour Hinata !

- N...Na...Naruto ! Je...Q...Qu'est-ce qui...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hinata en rougissant un peu de le voir.

- Tu t'es évanouie... Tu dors depuis 3 jours. Kiba, Shino, Neji et Kurenai sont venus te voir.

- 3 j...jours ? P...Pourquoi ?

- Tu connais l'histoire de Kyûbi ?

- O...Oui, mais...mais quel est... quel est le...le rapport ? rougissant encore plus en se forçant à ne pas bégayer.

- Eh bien... en fait... Kyûbi a été scellé dans mon ventre... Il n'est pas mort... »

Une minute passa dans le silence. Et Hinata baissa les yeux.

« Mais...mais N...mais Naruto...ça ne...ça ne change pas ma...ma vision de toi...et...et je ne...je ne vois pas...pourquoi...pourquoi tu me dis... tu me dis ça...

- C'est parce-que si tu t'es évanouie pendant autant de temps... C'est parce que quelqu'un a scellé Nibi, le démon chat à deux queues, en toi avant de mourir...

Hinata sursauta, elle lança un regard à Naruto qui lui sourit tristement. Puis elle tourna ses yeux en bas à droite comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Je...euh...avant... avant de m'évanouir...je...je me souviens avoir vu... avoir vu une blonde grave...gravement blessé...qui...qui m'a dit adieu et...et...et elle...elle m'a souhaité bonne chance...je...et...et ensuite...ensuite...je...elle...elle m'a touché le ventre avec la paume de sa main...et...et...je...je ne me souviens plus...

- D'accord... Tu veux venir manger à Ichiraku avec moi ? Tu dois avoir faim.

- Je...o-oui... »

Son ventre approuva tandis que Naruto sourit. Quand ils eurent arrivés, ils s'assirent :

« Bonjour Naruto, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Salut Chef ! Ce sera un ramen au miso pour moi ! Et toi Hinata ?

- Je...je...comme toi...

- Oh, quelle jolie jeune fille que tu m'amènes ! Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite copine ! envoya le chef avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais c'est pas ma... Ero-senin ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? dit Naruto en se retournant. »

Un homme aux cheveux blancs était entré.

« Moi, je vais prendre un ramen au bœuf ! fit l'homme en s'adressant au chef.

- Ok, c'est parti ! Deux ramen au miso et un au bœuf ! »

L'homme s'assit à la gauche de Naruto et le regarda :

« Naruto ! Ça va ?

- Vous devriez pas être en train de vous informer sur l'Akatsuki ? À moins que ce soit le moment pour moi de partir m'entraîner avec vous ? demanda Naruto en déglutissant.

- Tu te souviens de notre dernière conversation ? »

Naruto baissa la tête et les yeux.

« Oui...

- Oh, je vois que tu as une bonne mémoire !

- Je vais devoir dire au revoir à tout le monde alors... dit-il avec la voix d'un dépressif.

- Non, pas à tout le monde ! lâcha l'homme avec un grand sourire.

- ...Hein ? Quelqu'un va nous accompagner ? »

Le Chef posa les trois bols. Et l'homme aux cheveux blancs commença à manger sans répondre à la question de Naruto ce qui agaça un peu celui-ci.

« Ero-senin ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

- Non, moi, c'est Jiraya ! plaisanta-t-il pour changer le sujet principal de la conversation.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne devine pas ? »

Naruto plissa les yeux.

« Bah... Euh... C'est... C'est Sakura ?

- Mais non, baka ! Réfléchit un peu ! »

Naruto plissa encore plus les yeux, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il les fermaient.

« Non... Ce n'est quand même pas... »

Il tourna sa tête vers Hinata qui se mit à rougir.

« C'est Hinata ?

- Exact ! dévoila Jiraya tout fier.

- Q...quoi ? s'étonna Hinata

- Oui, et... Pour ton père, c'est réglé, j'ai ton sac d'affaire pour partir. En même temps pourquoi hésiterait-t-il à t'envoyer s'entraîner avec un des ninjas légendaires pour trois ans ?

- T...t...trois ans ?

- Ero-senin, pourquoi Hinata vient avec nous ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je suis au courant qu'elle est devenue une Jinchuriki ! Alors elle peut suivre le même entraînement que toi. Et puis je ne crois pas que ça va déplaire à Hinata d'être avec toi pendant 3 ans ! fit remarquer Jiraya avec un sourire et un clin d'œil à Hinata qui rougit aussitôt. »

Naruto remarqua le clin d'œil a Hinata, sans comprendre. Ils finirent de manger et Jiraya paya pour tout le monde. Ils sortirent et marchèrent dans la rue.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? lança Naruto.

- Demain à dix heures ! Vous pouvez aller dire à tout vos amis que ce soir, on organise une fête à Ichiraku, ne dites pas pourquoi, on leur expliquera. Ne leur parlez pas d'une fête d'adieu, d'accord ?

- Oui, pas de problème. À ce soir Hinata !

- À...À ce soir Naruto ! »

Sur ce, ils partirent chacun dans une direction.

Arrivé le soir, Naruto entra et vit que Jiraya se trouvait déjà là :

« Bonjour Ero-senin, Bonjour Chef !

- Bonsoir Naruto tu es déjà là ? J'ai réservé le magasin pour ce soir.

- Oh c'est génial ! C'est à volonté ?!

- Non, Naruto, tu payes de ta poche, je suis déjà ruiné de t'avoir payé le dîner de ce midi ! s'énerva le grand Jiraya.

- Ouais, dites plutôt que vous vous êtes ruiné à vous rincez l'œil dans les bains... lança Naruto sur un ton blasé. »

Léger silence. Naruto s'assit.

« Je savais que tu allais arriver tôt. Si je suis là, c'est pour te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne dois pas révéler ta vraie identité. Ni celle d'Hinata.

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, et puis de toute façon, ils pourront penser ce qu'ils veulent, je vais partir, alors...

- Mmmh... Naruto, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire quand même. Ce serait dommage que tu perdes tes amis.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je le dirais de la même façon que je l'ai dit à Hinata. »

Jiraya haussa les sourcils.

« J'espère que j'aurai bien fait de t'avoir fait confiance. »

Hinata rentra juste après seule et s'assit à côté de Naruto. Naruto la salua. Elle fut suivie de Kiba et Shino, Sakura, Lee, puis Ino et Chôji, Neji et Tenten, et enfin Shikamaru et Temari. Naruto rigola sous sa barbe lorsqu'il les vit et dit :

« Bonjour Shikamaru et... Tiens ? Temari ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Galère... lâcha Shikamaru.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! hurla Temari.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon !... »

Jiraya démarra.

« Bon, si on vous a tous appelés, c'est parce-que moi, Naruto et Hinata, on part demain pour 3 ans car je vais les entraîner. il se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux comme si il venait d'activer une bombe.

- QUOI ?! fit tous le monde en cœur sauf les personnes concernés. »

Silence.

« Mais pourquoi Hinata vient avec vous ! Je ne comprend pas ! dit Kiba.

- Bon. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous connaissez tous la légende sur Kyûbi ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- J'y viens ! Donc d'après l'histoire Kyûbi serait mort. Mais en fait non, il a été scellé dans mon ventre. Ce qui fait de moi un Jinchuriki. »

Tous étaient étonnés. Mais ils s'y attendaient un peu après qu'ils aient vu le chakra rouge qui sortait de Naruto à l'examen des Chunins. Et puis ils s'en fichaient.

« Viens en au fait Naruto. On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit ! Et pour ce que tu viens de dire, ça ne change rien, tu restes Naruto. »

Tous tournèrent leur tête en direction de la voix. C'était Shikamaru le fainéant qui venait de parler. Naruto retrouva le sourire et continua.

« Donc, si Hinata vient avec nous c'est parce qu'elle est aussi devenue une Jinchuriki il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Tous, recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leur bouche et se tournèrent vers Hinata qui rougit d'une telle attention. Neji était au courant qu'elle partait avec Naruto et Jiraya. Mais pas qu'elle était devenue une Jinchuriki. Il cria alors :

« Depuis quand Hinata est devenue une hôte, Naruto ?!

- Bah... »

Il raconta alors l'histoire d'Hinata et la sienne. À la fin de sa tirade, Neji fronça les sourcils et Lee dit :

« Alors on ne vous reverra plus avant 3 ans ?

- Si, on reviendra pour l'examen des Chunins, dans 1 et demi. Et avec moi comme entraîneur, ils ne le rateront pas. signifia Jiraya.

- Bon, moi je vais me coucher. lâcha Kiba. »

Comme il faisait nuit noire, tout le monde partit petit à petit du restaurant en souhaitant bonne chance aux voyageurs. Sakura, avant de partir, avait dit quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Hinata qui l'avait fait rougir. Quand il ne resta plus qu'eux, Hinata dit timidement :

« Je...euh...je crois que...que je vais y aller aussi...

- Bah, Hinata pourquoi tu viendrais pas dormir chez moi ? C'est juste à côté ! Et puis... Tu vas devoir t'habituer à moi maintenant ! fit Naruto avec son grand sourire.

- Je...je...il faut que...que je me prépare... déclara Hinata en rougissant beaucoup à l'invitation. »

Jiraya se défit d'un sac qu'il portait.

« Voilà tes affaires, tu peux dormir chez Naruto. Comme ça vous arriverez en même temps demain ! Demain à dix heures, à la porte principale ! lança Jiraya en partant après avoir donné le sac à Hinata.

- Je...je...euh...ou...ou...oui... dit-elle en se tournant vers Naruto.

- Tu viens ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement et les 2 Jinchurikis partirent alors chez le blond. Ils furent rapidement arrivés à son appartement. Naruto ouvra la porte et Hinata vit que tout était propre. Naruto, qui regardait Hinata, dit :

« Je n'ai pas profité de l'après-midi uniquement pour prévenir les autre pour ce soir. J'ai aussi rangé mon appart' avant notre départ !

- Ah ! Euh...je...

- Tu dors dans mon lit et moi sur le canapé. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Hinata alla s'asseoir dans le lit de Naruto en étant rouge constamment. Elle ouvrit le sac que Jiraya lui avait donné en espérant trouver un pyjama. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle se tourna vers Naruto déjà prêt pour dormir. Mais il ne portait pas de haut. Hinata poussa alors un petit cri et mit sa main sous son nez avant se retourner vers le lit là où était posé le sac pour prendre un mouchoir. Naruto regarda Hinata et demanda :

« Tu n'as pas de pyjama ?

- N...n...non...

- Tiens !

Il lui jeta un de ses T-shirt. Puis sauta dans le canapé.

« Bonne nuit Hinata !

- B...Bonne Nuit...Na...Naruto... »

Naruto s'endormit, rapidement suivit d'Hinata.

* * *

So, Reviews please ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite ! J'ai laissé un petit mot à la fin à lire pour le chapitre 3. Et ! Les réponses aux reviews (qui mon beaucoup plut, j'en pleure de joie encore):

**1Tox :** Merci pour ce long commentaire d'analyse bien marrant ! Alors comme ta review est la première (èwé) ! Pour fêter ça, je... euh... je t'offre une pizza (nan j'déconne) ! Donc, pour le petit 1, si Naruto est un peu trop formel, c'est parce-que Hinata s'est évanouie à cause de lui (tu te souviens ? il voulait faire pipi). Et, en plus elle est devenue une Jinchuriki. Naruto s'en veut à mort. Et pour la réaction d'Hinata, bah... en fait... je l'ai oublié... c'est pour ça que j'ai mit à jour le Chapitre 1 ! Si, si, tu peux aller regarder !

**vewtwo :** Merci ton com' ! Ton souhait est exaucé ! Une suite bien fraîche !

Je remercie aussi les commentaires anonymes !

(Lee-Ann : Merci !, sidlepareseu : Merci aussi ! Dj : Merci ! Et, oui, les félins et Hinata, ça lui va trop bien ! ange : Merci ! Maintenant commente moi à mort ! *0*)

**Note de la mise à jour 30/08/2013 : **Suite au commentaire de Algol D. DarkWalker, j'ai modifié la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva le premier. Il se dirigea vers son lit pour voir si Hinata était réveillée. Il la vit sous sa couverture, son coussin dans les bras avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit aussi et regarda l'heure sur son réveil qui était à côté du lit : 9H53. Tout en gardant son sourire figé, il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit devant pour la secouer. Il dit doucement :

« Hinata, debout on est en retard. »

Elle gardait les yeux fermés et dit, toujours dans son rêve :

« Non...n...non...je ne veux...je ne veux pas...car...je...je t'aime ! »

Il remarqua qu'elle dormait encore. Il sourit et commença à la secouer légèrement.

« Hinata ! Debout !

- Je...q...quoi ?

- Debout, Hinata il est dix heures moins cinq.

- Hein ? M...mais on va être en retard !

- Dépêche toi de t'habiller on y va maintenant.

- Ou...oui... dit-t-elle avant de rougir de la proximité avec Naruto. »

Elle s'habilla après que Naruto soit sortit de la chambre pour faire la même chose. Elle prit ensuite son sac, sortit de la chambre et se posta à l'entrée. Naruto arriva juste après habillé comme à son habitude. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Naruto le ferma à clé. Lui et Hinata partirent vers la porte nord du village. En route, il demanda à Hinata :

« De quoi as-tu rêvé Hinata ? »

Elle rougit fortement et commença à s'inquiéter de pourquoi il avait subitement posé la question.

« Je...j'ai rêvé de...de quelqu'un...

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? insista-t-il en faisant l'innocent.

- Euh...je...je ne peux pas...te le dire... dit-elle en rougissant jusqu'au fluorescent.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?

- Non...Naru...Naruto...je...ce n'est...ce n'est pas ça...je...désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'aurais pas dû. Et... Regarde ! On est arrivé ! dit-t-il en montrant du doigt un Jiraya visiblement pas content. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers lui. Et il prit la parole avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? Je l'ai répété pourtant, dix heures, pas dix heures et demi !

- On est désolé, mais on s'est couchés tard hier...

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Aller, on y va. Tu ferais mieux de saluer le village.

- Oui vous avez raison Ero-senin ! »

Il fit alors des grands signes ahuris au village en criant qu'il reviendra plus fort, puis se retourna et courut pour rattraper Jiraya qui était déjà parti. Hinata le suivit.

Le premier jour d'entraînement se déroulait dans un trou de verdure dans une forêt. Naruto et Hinata étaient assis à écouter sur quoi ils devront s'entraîner avant l'examen des Chunins. Quand Jiraya eu fini son récit, il croisa les bras et dit :

« Hinata, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Peux-tu activer ton byakugan s'il-te-plaît ?

- Oui mais...mais pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien. »

Elle obéit, se concentra et activa son byakugan. Son œil droit devint jaune pâle et le gauche, vert pâle. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle avait très mal aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête et mit ses mains sur ceux-ci. Elle hurla :

« AAAHHH !

- Hinata ?! cria Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Elle le désactiva mais avait toujours mal. Elle retira ses mains puis ouvrit lentement les yeux qui n'avaient toujours pas reprit leur couleur initiale. Jiraya n'avait toujours pas décroisé les bras. Il dit :

« Maintenant, ton byakugan sera toujours activé. »

En effet, elle ne se concentrait plus mais elle voyait comme si son dojutsu (le byakugan) était encore activé.

« Mais...mais comment ?

- Cela vient du démon qui est scellé en toi. Mais bon, passons. Tu devras maintenant apprendre la technique de multiclonage pour que l'entraînement soit plus rapide.

- Ou...oui... »

Naruto examinait les yeux d'Hinata.

« Est-ce que Hinata va garder ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant les yeux d'Hinata avec son doigt.

- Certainement. »

Hinata ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait, couru vers la rivière pour comprendre. Elle vit que son œil droit était jaune pâle et l'autre vert pâle. Elle poussa un cri et retourna avec les deux autres. Naruto était légèrement énervé :

« Mais, c'est pas juste ! Hinata a un super avantage avec son démon ! Pourquoi moi j'ai rien ? »

Jiraya pouffa de rire.

« Bien sûr que si tu as aussi un 'avantage'. En plus Hinata a un démon moins puissant que toi ! »

Hinata baissa les yeux.

« Par-contre, si vous faites un combat, Hinata gagnera. »

Hinata releva alors les yeux et sourit, amusée.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? relança Naruto

- Je vais te le desceller, Naruto. annonça calmement Jiraya.

- Quoi ?! Mais !... »

Jiraya lui coupa la parole.

« Tu étais trop petit avant pour le supporter. Maintenant tu t'y es habitué. »

Il fit quelques signes et posa deux doigts sur le front de Naruto. Celui-ci hurla et ferma les yeux. Un peu la même scène que pour Hinata. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient fendues et ses iris virèrent au rouge. Il regarda Jiraya puis Hinata qui sursauta à la vue des pupilles. Puis ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu océan et ses pupilles redevinrent normal. Il demanda :

« C'est quoi alors ?

- Tu te souviens que tu guérissais vite avant ?

- Bah... Oui...? »

Jiraya fit d'autres signes. Une épée apparut dans sa main. Naruto ne comprenait pas et dévisagea Hinata qui était à côté de lui. Jiraya s'approcha de Naruto puis planta l'épée dans le torse celui-ci. Hinata n'en revenait pas :

« NA...NARUTO ! TU... ! »

Elle s'évanouit.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? dit-t-il alors qu'il avait une épée planté dans le cœur. »

Jiraya soupira.

« Regarde ton torse Naruto. »

Il vit qu'il avait une épée plantée en lui mais il n'avait pas mal. L'épée disparu dans un nuage de fumée. La blessure normalement mortelle s'était refermé instantanément. Mais il y avait un trou dans sa combinaison :

« Eh ! Vous avait fait un trou dans ma combinaison, je vais devoir la recoudre ! Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas eu mal ?

- Voilà ton avantage Naruto. Tu es invincible. »

Il sauta de joie. Puis dansa (pendant un moment il ne tenait plus en place).

« Wahou ! C'est trop génial !

- Mais attention Naruto, tu n'es pas pour autant inépuisable. »

Voilà pour la première journée. Après qu'Hinata se soit réveillé, Naruto lui expliqua, avec un sourire d'un kilomètre, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur pour lui puisqu'on ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Anecdotes utiles ou inutiles jusqu'à l'examen Chunins :

- Lorsque Hinata avait réussi à maîtriser le multiclonage, Naruto et elle, faisaient régulièrement une bataille de clones au taïjustu.

- Naruto, Hinata et Jiraya étaient partis dans des bains séparés. Naruto, curieux, avait regardé par un trou, le bain des filles. Il avait malheureusement oublié que le byakugan d'Hinata, était maintenant toujours activé.

- Depuis que Jiraya et Hinata savaient que Naruto ne pouvait mourir que de vieillesse, dès que Naruto faisait ou disait une bêtise, ils le torturaient (bien qu'il n'ai pas mal) juste pour le plaisir.

- Naruto a apprit le Oiroke no Jutsu (ou Sexy-Méta) à Hinata pour qu'elle s'en serve contre Jiraya.

- Dans une chambre d'hôtel, un matin, Naruto se réveilla le premier. Il alla au lit d'Hinata voir, si elle était déjà debout. Mais elle dormait avec, dans les bras, un clone d'elle métamorphosé en Naruto. Naruto vit la scène amusante puis sourit, attendrit. Il avait enfin comprit.

- Pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, Hinata lui offrit un renard orange en peluche. Depuis Naruto dort avec.

- Pour l'anniversaire d'Hinata, Naruto lui offrit un vrai chat, noir avec des yeux bleus comme ceux de Naruto. Hinata cousu une poche pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Il s'avérait que le chat était un chat ninja et qu'il parlait. Hinata était d'autant plus contente, car, comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à faire attention à lui. Hinata l'appela Burakku (qui veut dire noir) même si il avait déjà un nom.

- Naruto a facilement apprit le Hiraishin no Jutsu (technique de téléportation) en le demandant à Jiraya qui n'avait pu résister au Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy-Méta, je me répète encore) d'Hinata. Il l'a même amélioré.

- Le byakugan d'Hinata lui a permit d'améliorer sa vitesse à tel point qu'elle était plus rapide que Lee sans ses poids. Donc Jiraya lui a mit un sceau qui faisait office de poids en lui expliquant comment le retirer en cas de besoin et le remettre.

Suite des anecdotes après l'examen.

* * *

Un an et demi après qu'ils soient partis du village de Konoha, Hinata avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour Naruto. Lui aussi avait développé des sentiments pour Hinata à force de rester avec elle. Ils étaient maintenant ensemble et s'embrassaient sans gêne. Ce qui fatiguait Jiraya, ou plutôt le déprimait.

Ils devaient revenir à Konoha pour l'examen des Chunins. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte de Konoha, les deux gardes regardèrent Naruto et Hinata. Ils les interpellèrent :

« Eh ! Vous ! Avez-vous vos papiers pour l'examen ! fit le premier. »

Naruto les regarda.

« Kotetsu ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Il plissa les yeux après avoir entendu la voix.

« Naruto ?

- J'ai changé autant que ça ?

- Naruto ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! »

Ils discutèrent un peu puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit pour s'inscrire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jiraya partit vers le bureau de Tsunade, pour une raison inconnue, les laissant seuls. Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle d'inscription.

Comme pour la dernière fois, il y avait beaucoup de monde, Naruto se rappela du moment où il avait provoqué tout les gens dans la salle. Il avait envie de recommencer, mais il se dit que ça ne servirait à rien, il avait grandi. Il sourit et commença à chercher ses amis du regard. Il trouva du regard Sakura qui n'avait, à ses yeux, pas du tout changée, mais quelqu'un se tenait avec elle. Il accourut vers elle, suivit d'Hinata.

Quand il arriva face à elle, il la salua :

« Salut Sakura !

- Bonjour... Mais... Qui êtes vous ? »

Il laissa tomber ses bras et sa tête, signe de consternation. Hinata mit sa main sur son épaule et lui mit son bandeau de Konoha sur son front. Il se releva se tourna vers Hinata pour lui sourire et lui donner un petit bisou, sous le regard de Sakura :

« Excusez moi, mais, on se connaît ? »

Naruto se retourna vers elle avec maintenant son bandeau au front. Le rendant plus reconnaissable. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Naruto ? Non...

- Oui, oui, c'est moi ! lâcha-t-il. »

La personne qui était derrière Sakura tourna la tête en entendant ce nom. Naruto croisa le regard de celui-ci. Naruto le reconnut :

« Comment... Sasuke... Comment tu... SASUKE ! »

Naruto sauta sur lui et le rua de poing.

« Lâche moi ! J'ai déjà reçu assez de coups comme ça !

- BAKA* ! hurla Naruto.

- Naruto ! Tsunade l'a déjà puni. Alors arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien ! cria Sakura. »

Il le lâcha difficilement. Et Quelques que instant après, Sakura dit, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Alors Naruto, tu as une petite copine maintenant ? »

Comme réponse, Naruto enlaça Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle rougit aussitôt. Sakura détailla Naruto.

« Naruto comment ce fait-il que tu ais changé autant ?

- Ah ! Si c'est pour mes cheveux, c'est juste que je les ai laissés pousser sans faire attention. Quand j'ai voulu me les couper, Hinata a dit que ça m'allait bien. Alors je les ai laissés comme ça. »

Il avait la même coupe que le 4ème Hokage, il paraissait plus adulte. Et puis il n'avait plus sa combinaison que Sakura qualifiait de moche. À la place, il portait un T-shirt noir avec une veste orange ouverte par dessus et un pantalon noir. Hinata, elle, avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui étaient légèrement en dessous de ses épaules. Elle portait par contre les même habits. Son œil droit était jaune pâle et l'autre vert pâle. Un détail qui n'échappa pas à Sakura :

« Hinata, pourquoi tes yeux ont deux couleurs différentes maintenant ?

- Je...euh...c'est le démon à queue qui...qui fait ça... »

Hinata parla des quelques anecdotes qui ne parle pas de leur nouvelle capacité au combat. De l'autre côté, Sasuke expliqua de son mieux à Naruto comment il était revenu, et ce qu'il c'était passé quand il était rentré. Peu après, ils retrouvèrent les autres qui n'avaient pas réussi l'épreuve, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Shikamaru. Tout ceux qui avaient déjà passé la première épreuve une année, la réussirent.

Cette année, Anko était encore l'examinatrice de la deuxième épreuve, il s'étaient retrouvés devant la forêt de la mort. Sasuke, en voyant l'entrée, se rappela de mauvais souvenirs, il grimaça. Ils étaient répartis en équipe de trois mais Naruto insista (c'est peu dire) pour être seulement avec Hinata. Anko leur avaient accordé ça uniquement à eux, car elle savait quelles étaient leur situation. Kiba était en équipe avec Sakura et Sasuke, et Shino était allé avec Chôji et Ino. L'équipe de Gaï n'avait pas changé. Naruto et Hinata avaient le parchemin du ciel, il leur en fallait donc un de la terre. Avant que l'épreuve ne débute, Hinata embrassa Naruto langoureusement, et il y répondit. L'épreuve débuta alors. Les grilles s'ouvrirent devant Naruto et Hinata.

Chacune des équipes de genins étaient éparpillées autour de la forêt devant plusieurs grilles. Ils devaient aller à la tour au milieu de la forêt après avoir récupéré leur parchemin manquant. Pour ça, ils avaient cinq jours maximum.

Naruto et Hinata sautèrent sur une branche d'arbre en hauteur et ils continuèrent d'avancer en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Au bout d'environ une heure de sauts, Hinata s'arrêta et dit à Naruto :

« Na...Naruto, il...il y a un g...groupe de ninja non loin d'ici, ils ne sont pas...pas compétents et ils ont le parchemin qu'il nous faut.

- D'accord, alors on n'aura pas à leur faire de mal. »

Hinata acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le groupe de genins. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Hinata leur lança un petit genjutsu (une illusion) qui leur donnaient l'impression d'avancer encore alors qu'ils étaient en réalité étalés au sol. Naruto prit le parchemin et ils partirent vers la tour.

Arrivés à la tour, ils étaient seuls. Car, les premiers. Ils n'avaient pas eu de difficulté à éviter tout les autres grâce au byakugan d'Hinata. L'équipe de Sasuke est arrivée un jour après, trois heures après, celle de Gaï, puis celle de Shino. Aucune autre équipe n'était arrivée après.

L'avant-dernière épreuve, l'épreuve d'élimination, pouvait commencer. Après les explications de l'arbitre, tous, montèrent sur les balcons pour assister au premier combat. Sur l'écran géant deux noms apparurent : Hinata vs Ino. Ino déglutit ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Hinata. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Hinata ne se prépara pas. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'Hinata avait les mains dans les poches, chose que, habituellement, elle ne faisait jamais. Sur le balcon, Naruto vit que tout le monde étaient étonné par le comportement d'Hinata, il dit alors :

« Ino ne va rien pouvoir faire. »

Tous le monde sur le balcon se tourna vers lui. Lee demanda :

« Explique toi, Naruto !

- Je vous conseille de vous concentrer, sinon, vous n'allez rien comprendre. Sasuke, Kakashi, préparez vos Sharingans. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et regardèrent le milieu de l'arène.

Ino était énervé qu'Hinata ne la prenne pas au sérieux. elle demanda alors :

« Pourquoi tu n'active pas ton byakugan ?!

- Il est déjà...déjà activé. »

Neji, sur le balcon, croyait avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu n'as rien fait ! cria Ino.

- Bon. Si vous voulez bien, on va commencer le combat. envoya l'arbitre avec sa cigarette. »

Les deux combattantes le regardèrent et elles hochèrent la tête. L'arbitre démarra alors. Puis Ino s'écroula par terre alors qu'Hinata ne semblait pas avoir bougé et avait toujours les mains dans les poches. Tout le monde était bluffé. Même l'arbitre ne bougeait plus et avait laissé tomber sa cigarette. Naruto, lui, souriait. L'arbitre déclara Hinata vainqueur sans trop saisir. Hinata remonta au balcon. Naruto s'avança vers elle et dit :

« Burakku l'a bien supporté ? »

Une tête de chat sortit d'une des poches d'Hinata. Le chat fit une jolie bouille et répondit :

« Bien sûr, je suis un ninja je te rappelle, il m'a suffit de concentrer mon chakra sur Hinata et je n'ai pas bougé. »

Kakashi, le ninja copieur arriva.

« Quelle vitesse ! Je te félicite Hinata !

- M...Merci. »

Neji fixa Hinata en grinçant des dents. Il était jaloux.

Chacun tournèrent leur tête en direction de l'écran qui faisait du bruit. Il afficha deux autres noms...

* * *

*Baka : Idiot.

_**Le petit mot de la fin :**_Pour la suite, je voudrais savoirquel combat vous voudriez. C'est-à-dire, qui contre qui. Donc mettez votre avis en review, et évitez les 'Naruto contre Sasuke *v* !'. Puisque je réserve ça pour la dernière épreuve !

N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review ! Car c'est la drogue des auteurs *bave*!

À bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas de temps de post, donc, je suis pas en retard (bref, je post quand je veux (ò~é))

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnais pas !

Voici les réponses aux reviews (yahou !) :

**Ptitoon :** désolé de ne pas répondre à tes attentes, mais j'espère (oui, j'espère), que tu aimeras ce chapitre même s'il est court !

** m proust22 :** YEAH LA SUITE ! :D

Réponses aux anonymes :

**mimii : **Tu as de la chance héhé ! Lis ce chapitre et tu seras heureux(se) ! Enfin, un p'tit peu...

**dj :** Heu... non j'ai pas fumé ! Naruto n'est pas totalement immortel (et puis de toute façon Naruto est déjà immortel, il meurt jamais !), il peut mourir : Noyé, empoisonné, écrasé, explosé, vio... heu... enfin voilà ^^

**j-o : **Shikamaru n'est pas là... Il a déjà réussi l'examen... (malheureusement). Mais j'espère que ce (court) chapitre te plaira !

**Lone Wolf 34 : **Content que ça te plaise !

**aya31 :** j'espère (j'espère toujours) que tu aimeras ce chapitre. (pas de Naruto vs Sakura (o~o))

**Taraimperatrice : **Wouha ! Deux reviews ! Deux Naruto vs Kiba ! No problem alors ! Pour le 4ème guerre ninja, j'ai déjà ma petite idée (mais c'est trop loin). Et, OUI, C'est bien Yugito qui à transmit Nibi en Hinata (Yeah !). So, bonne lecture, à toi et ta sœur !

Remerciement à tout les favorites, les follows et les reviews (ça me fait trop plaisir !) et...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sur l'écran deux noms étaient affichés : Naruto vs Kiba. Naruto explosa de rire et Burakku (le chat ninja d'Hinata, pour ceux qui on oublié) fit un air espiègle. Kiba avala difficilement sa salive, aux vues des capacités d'Hinata; Naruto devait être encore plus fort.

Pendant que les combattants descendaient du balcon, Lee s'avança vers Hinata après que Sasuke ait expliqué comment Hinata avait gagné :

« Hinata ! Je te défis ! lança-t-il.

- Hein ? Mais...enfin...je... bredouilla Hinata qui laissait croire qu'elle ne voulait pas combattre ici. »

Lee voyait qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien.

« Après l'examen bien sûr ! »

Hinata soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit découragé s'il perdait.

En bas, Naruto avait la même posture qu'Hinata les mains dans les poches. Kiba commença à s'inquiéter :

« Naruto ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser faire ?

- T'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser le temps de te défendre contrairement à Hinata !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à y croire !

- Bon, si vous voulez bien on va commencer... se lassa l'arbitre qui avait pris une autre cigarette. »

Le combat débuta. Naruto fit trois clones et Kiba avala une première pilule puis envoya une autre à Akamaru qui l'avala aussi. Akamaru devint identique à Kiba, lequel sauta sur Akamaru pour se positionner sur lui d'une façon animale. Il hurla : « La morsure de l'homme-bête ! ». Puis Akamaru et Kiba se mirent à tournoyer comme des toupies en se dirigeant vers le Naruto original, grâce à son odeur. Lorsqu'il touchèrent Naruto, celui-ci voltigea pour aller s'encastrer dans un mur. Puis il disparut dans un 'Pouf !' avec petit nuage de fumée. Kiba n'y croyait pas :

« Un clone ?! »

Les trois Naruto qui restaient, répondirent en même temps.

« Oui ! Et maintenant c'est à mon tour ! »

Un Naruto fit un Rasengan (orbe tourbillonnant) dans la main d'un autre Naruto. Le Naruto portant la technique apparut derrière Akamaru et lui expédia le Rasengan dans le dos. Akamaru vola jusqu'au mur, tomba au sol et reprit son apparence initiale. Kiba hurla le nom de son chien puis commença à courir vers lui avant d'être arrêté par un kunaï devant sa gorge et une main posée sur son épaule :

« C'est terminé. dit le porteur du kunaï.

- Naruto, je n'ai pas...

- Akamaru n'est plus en état de se battre et tu es coincé. le coupa Naruto.

- Tu crois vraiment...? demanda Kiba, un sourire aux lèvres. »

En effet, Akamaru venait de se relever. Kiba s'abaissa violemment et arrangea un croche-pied au Naruto qui le tenait et non 'LE' Naruto. C'était encore un clone. Naruto, un peu surprit, créa alors une centaine de clones :

« Kiba, tu devrais abandonner ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

- Hé ! C'est pas cents clones qui vont m'arrêter ! »

En haut, Hinata avait un peu peur pour Kiba. Peur que Naruto le démonte pièce par pièce. Car Naruto faisait de son mieux pour faire durer le combat. Kiba aurait très bien pu finir comme Ino... Mais Naruto n'aimait pas ça ! Il voulait un vrai combat !

En bas, tout les clones se battaient un par un contre Kiba et Akamaru. Quand ils eurent fini tous les clones et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un Naruto. Kiba sentit qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Il fallait qu'il termine ce combat au plus vite. Alors il exécuta la même technique qu'au début. Enfin... Presque : « La vraie morsure de l'homme-bête ! », cria-t-il. Les deux toupies se séparèrent en vol pour le toucher en même temps de chaque côté. Naruto fut comprimé par Kiba et Akamaru. Kiba sentit qu'il y avait un problème; Hinata n'avait pas crié le nom de Naruto. Lorsque Kiba retomba à terre, le Naruto qui avait été touché par sa technique, disparut dans le 'Pouf !' que tout le monde connaît. Encore et toujours. Un clone. Mais alors où était le vrai Naruto ?!

« Au dessus !

- Hein ?! s'accabla Kiba en regardant au dessus de lui.

- Rasengan ! »

Touché, coulé.

« Naruto vainqueur ! annonça l'arbitre. »

Hinata descendit jusqu'à Kiba bien amoché avec les médecins qui l'emmenaient. Hinata réconforta Kiba (c'était quand même son équipier !) :

« Tu...Tu as bien combattu Kiba ! »

Kiba la regarda quelques instants, sourit, puis ferma les yeux avant de disparaître au fond du couloir en compagnie de son chien.

Maintenant, il n'y avait pas que Neji qui fronçait les sourcils mais toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. L'écran afficha deux autres noms : Shino vs Chôji. Un combat simple, puisque que le gagnant était prévisible. Shino avait gagné après que Chôji ait utilisé Baika no jutsu (technique ninja de décuplement). Shino avait esquivé facilement et, lorsque Chôji se préparait de nouveau, il l'avait encerclé de certains insectes et d'autres tenaient son cou prêt à l'étrangler. Chôji avait donc abandonné de peur (mais surtout parce qu'il avait faim).

Après ce combat peu extraordinaire, l'écran afficha (encore) deux autres noms : Sakura vs Tenten. L'Hokage, Tsunade, se leva et dit :

« Après ce combat, il ne restera que trois personnes à faire combattre. Ces personnes ne combattront pas et passeront simplement cette épreuve. Quand cette épreuve sera terminée, vous pourrez vous reposer et vous entraîner deux semaines. Après ce sera l'heure de la dernière épreuve. Votre sensei vous dira le moment exact de l'épreuve plus tard. Sur ce, bon match. »

Il eut un silence, puis les deux adversaires descendirent.

Sakura gagna de peu. Tenten était une adversaire redoutable, mais Sakura avait subit l'entraînement de Tsunade. Elle pouvait se soigner les blessures des attaques de Tenten et avait une force herculéenne.

Sasuke, Lee et Neji étaient un peu rogne de n'avoir servis que de spectateurs. Mais c'était une chance, car personne n'avait pu estimer leur force actuelle pour se préparer à eux pour l'épreuve finale.

Naruto, Hinata et Burakku était sortis juste après pour éviter Lee. Malheureusement, celui-ci voulait vraiment son combat, et avait remarqué qu'ils partaient, il avait alors laissé ses poids à Gaï sous son accord. Il rejoignit en quatrième vitesse les deux Jinchurikis :

« Hinata ! Je veux t'affronter ! Maintenant !

- Heu...Lee...je...je ne veux...pas que tu sois déçu... »

Lee fit une pose 'Nice guy' et dit qu'il ne sera pas déçu (Il croyait qu'Hinata se sous estimait pas rapport à lui. Mais en fait, c'était le contraire). Hinata se plaça face à lui et Lee fonça comme une flèche vers Hinata qui... disparut. Lee s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui. Sitôt, il reçu un coup violent dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre et Hinata réapparut devant lui (c'est la magiiiie !) :

« Oh ! Dé...désolé Lee...je t'ai...je t'ai fait mal ? »

Lee se releva péniblement et sourit.

« Non, ça va ! C'est impressionnant ! À présent, je vais faire 6500 fois le tour de Konoha avec une main ! Quand je serais revenu, je te vaincrais ! »

Burakku sortit sa tête de la poche d'Hinata.

« Mais t'es malade ? Tu vas te tuer avant la dernière épreuve ! communiqua le chat. »

Trop tard, il était déjà partit. Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras :

« Hinata, tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Je...n...non...il faut que je rentre...chez moi... répondit-elle un peu triste.

- Bah...! C'est pas grave ! On peut aller s'entraîner avant que tu rentre chez toi, hm ?

- Si...si tu veux. »

Il apparurent instantanément sur un terrain d'entraînement. Hinata interrogea Naruto du regard :

« Elle est bien ma technique, hein ? »

Hinata hocha la tête avec un large sourire et un petit rire.

« Alors ? On fait un affrontement de clone au taïjustu ?

- Ou...oui !

- Ah, ah, ah ! Pour une fois que tu te décides ! »

Naruto créa 100 clones et Hinata aussi.

« Branle-bas de combat ! hurlèrent tout les Naruto en même temps. »

Hinata rit et toutes les copies de chacun se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Les clones de Naruto étaient résistants et portaient des coups puissants, tandis que les clones d'Hinata étaient rapides et fluides. Comme d'habitude, la Jinchuriki de Nibi triompha alors qu'il lui restaient une vingtaine de clones. Et, comme d'habitude, Naruto râla. Après ça, Naruto et Hinata allèrent s'asseoir au bord d'un arbre :

« Je te ramène chez toi ?

- T...Tu n'es jamais venu...alors tu ne peux pas le faire avec...avec ta technique...

- C'est pas grave, je vais te raccompagner alors.

- D'ac...d'accord. »

Hinata guida Naruto (qui lui tenait compagnie) jusqu'à sa demeure familiale. Arrivés, Naruto laissa Hinata après qu'il lui ait souhaité bonne chance et qu'il lui ait fait un bisou. Il disparut et réapparut chez lui grâce à sa technique de téléportation.

Seul.

* * *

Encore des reviews ? (pleeeaaase !)


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous, désolé pour le temps de publication. C'était la rentrée et donc j'ai du faire pleins de choses...

Sinon, à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux inscrits par message et les anonymes toujours ici. Mais pour ce chapitre, je fais comme d'habitude ! ;)

Enfin voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le troisième (Yeah !) et il y a encore un petit de mot de la fin.

_Réponse au reviews :_

**Ptitoon :** Ah, ah ! La suite des épreuves ! Lis ce chapitre ! Tu vas aimer... Enfin je crois...(T'inquiète le combat Naruto/Sasuke est toujours d'actualité !) Sinon très content que cette fic' te plaise !

**Unacoli :** Tu es ma correctrice et ma sœur. Même si j'aime que tu me commentes, tu peux me proposer en me parlant... Normalement ? Dans la vraie vie quoi...

**Algol D. DarkWalker :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai corrigé le tir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Anonyme :_

**aya31 :** Yep, je suis d'accord. Merci beaucoup pour cette review.

**Taraimperatrice : **Wouha ! J'adore tes commentaires ! Long, propre, avec pleins de compliments ! *snif* Merci, merci, merci ! Mais n'hésite pas à critiquer quand même ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

(Pour ton commentaire Dj, il pouvait être mal compris, alors je l'ai supprimé. Surtout ne le prend pas mal !)

Un grand merci, aussi, aux followers et aux favorites !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un matin ensoleillé, de bonne fortune; Konoha se réveillait tranquillement. Le vent soufflait doucement sur les bâtiments du village. Le silence régnait plus ou moins.

Dans un appartement, une personne était seule. Cette personne se torturait l'esprit sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui, encore allongé dans son lit et toujours pas habillé. Naruto, notre chère tête blonde, se leva et lança un regard périphérique dans la pièce. D'après sa vision, il était seul. Mais un bruit de grattement de griffe à la porte, le gênait dans sa tourmente. D'un pas peu élégant, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit. Personne. Il la referma puis sauta (littéralement) dans son lit pour reprendre ses réflexions. Jusqu'à ce qu'un poids sur lui le dérange encore :

« Rah !... Qu'est-ce que c... Burakku ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Hinata ?

- Ils m'ont jeté dehors...

- Quoi ? Il n'ont pas fait ça...?! s'étouffa Naruto.

- Si, si. Son père ne voulait pas d'un animal dans la famille. Encore moins d'un cadeau de toi... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Hinata m'a défendu... Alors elle a laissé échappé le fait que ce soit toi qui m'ait offert. Déclara-t-il.

- Hey ! Tu n'es pas un objet ! Arrête de te traiter comme un simple cadeau ! Tu es plus que ça ! Tu le sais très bien... Comment va Hinata ? Et toi ? Tu n'es pas resté dehors toute la nuit quand même !...

- Non, non. Je vais bien. Et Hinata-sama aussi. J'ai peur de la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendra que sa fille est devenue Jinchuriki. Si il ne t'appréciait guère, c'était à cause du fait que tu porte un démon à queue en toi... Et pas n'importe lequel... »

Naruto fit une tête bizarre. Burakku répondit, avec sa répétition en début de phrase :

« Non, non. Ils ne savent pas qu'Hinata-sama est devenue comme toi. Aucun de tes amis n'a raconté votre histoire que tu leur a dite le soir avant le départ avec Jiraya. Hé, hé ! Mes techniques pour récolter les informations sont exceptionnelles ! N'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Burakku avec sa jolie bouille.

- Oui ! C'est parfait alors ! Et puis... Si Hinata se fait jeter comme toi, elle viendra dormir chez moi ! »

Burakku perdit soudainement son sourire.

« J'ai oublié de te dire : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, je te l'ai dit. La mauvaise...

- La mauvaise...

- La mauvaise, c'est que... Hinata-sama est cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi ça ? Et arrête de l'appeler Hinata 'sama'.

- Parce que son père a remarqué ta relation avec Hinata, lors de l'épreuve éliminatoire... Et que... Bien sûr, il prend un soudain intérêt pour sa fille maintenant qu'elle semble beaucoup plus forte. Répondit Burakku avec un air très sarcastique.

- Hum ! Dans ce cas là, moi, je vais chercher Hinata. Monte sur ma tête ! fini Naruto. »

Il effectua un sceau avec les mains et Burakku se jeta sur la tête de Naruto. Puis ils disparurent de la pièce. Lesquelles réapparurent devant le domaine Hyûga :

« Tu sais où est sa chambre, Burakku ?

- Oui, oui. C'est là haut ! Rapporta Burakku en montrant une fenêtre ouverte. »

Naruto jeta un kunaï spécial à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hinata, qui lisait un parchemin de techniques dans son lit, remarqua le kunaï et s'apprêtait à réagir. Mais elle déchanta en voyant Naruto en bas, grâce à son byakugan. À ce moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Elle avait fait exprès d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il vienne. Naruto apparut subitement devant elle :

« Salut, Hinata-chan ! Je n'arrive pas trop tard ? »

Hinata rétorqua simplement non de tête tout en continuant de faire un grand sourire ressemblant étrangement à celui de Naruto. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hinata était rouge de la tête au pied et saignait un peu du nez. En effet, Naruto avait oublié de mettre un T-shirt. Naruto remarqua ceci :

« Oh ! Ça va Hinata ! Ce n'est pas la première fois !

- J-j...j...j...j...je-je...j...j... balbutia frénétiquement Hinata.

- Bon d'accord ! »

Naruto fit une multitudes de signes avec les mains. Un habit apparut alors sur Naruto.

« C'est mieux maintenant ? interrogea Naruto

- J...je...ou...oui. »

Naruto regarda intensément Hinata pendant un moment. Un très long moment. Un trop long moment. Soudain, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur le lit et serra Hinata dans ses bras. Il caressait ses joues de haut en bas contre celles d'Hinata.

« Ouah...! Hinata ! T'es trop mignonne comme ça ! hurla Naruto en la resserrant à mesure qu'il parlait. »

On toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Hinata. Naruto jeta une insulte (« Allez vous faire... ») et exécuta une de ses techniques de téléportation. Naruto, Hinata et Burakku apparurent dans le lit de Naruto.

« Hinata ! Tu sais que tu peux me parler à distance. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de ce qui c'est passé chez toi ?

- J... Burakku ne t'as...fait signe que seulement ce matin ? Interrogea Hinata en bégayant moins que d'habitude.

- Bah... Oui... »

Le visage d'Hinata s'attrista. Celui de Burakku aussi.

« Laissons tomber. Du moment que l'on est tous ensembles maintenant ! assura Naruto. »

Quelqu'un toqua à l'appartement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il demanda à Hinata :

« Qui vient nous déranger encore...?

- C'est...c'est Jiraya-sensei... »

Il réfléchit alors : « Comment s'en débarrasser ? pensa-t-il »

« Naruto...si il est là...c'est...que...que cela doit être important, non ?

- Bon sang...! C'est pas ma journée ! »

Le Jinchuriki se leva et partit jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se questionnait que pouvait vouloir celui-là. Puis il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de l'examen. C'est là qu'il sentit un grand stress monter en lui. Extraordinairement rapidement.

« Ero-senin ? demanda-t-il faussement étonné, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Alors... Mmmh... J'aimerais un toast et un café ! blagua Jiraya.

- Non, sérieusement, vous avez l'air inquiet ! »

Jiraya ferma les yeux, croisa les bras et prit une grande inspiration. Il expira et répondit :

« Hé bien... Tsunade ne veut pas que vous fassiez la dernière épreuve. Elle dit que vous aviez suffisamment montré de talent. il dit, plus bas. Mais bon. En réalité, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que vous vous battiez pour la finale. Cela donnerait lieux à un combat trop spectaculaire. Pouffa-t-il à la fin de cette tirade.

- QUOI ?! Hurla Naruto. »

Ce cri eut pour effet de faire rappliquer Hinata avec Burakku sur la tête. Naruto continua, le visage colérique :

« Non mais moi, je veux faire de la baston ! Je n'ai rien pu profiter avec Kiba ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me priver : de mettre une raclée à Sasuke, de recevoir des applaudissements, d'avoir le titre de Chûnin, de prouver que je suis devenu fort, de... »

Jiraya le coupa.

« Je n'avais pas fini ! Rien ne t'empêche d'aller faire un combat amical avec Sasuke pour prouver que tu es devenu fort ! Et puis, lorsque que vous reviendrez du reste de mon entraînement, vous passerez l'examen Jônin. D'ailleurs, vous obtiendrez sûrement le titre Chûnin après le petit test de Tsunade.

- Le petit test ? demandèrent Naruto et Hinata.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrai. Sinon, on repartira au même moment que prévu. Termina Jiraya avant de disparaître (« Enfoi... ! », laissa Naruto à l'adresse de Jiraya).

Naruto était plutôt content de la tournure. Pas de changement d'horaire. L'expression du visage de Naruto changea brusquement. Il souriait. Je vais pouvoir passer tout ce temps avec Hinata, songea-t-il.

« Hinata ! Et si on allait se balader ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on a pas pu faire des trucs à deux... »

Hinata ne dit rien et hocha nerveusement la tête.

« Bon bah... Burakku je te laisse... Je sais que tu es un ninja mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ta fripouille ! s'amusa Naruto en imitant avec les mains, les oreilles de chat.

- Non, non. Pas de problème pour moi. Si tu veux, je peux rester ici à m'entraîner ! proposa-t-il au garde à vous après avoir sauté du crâne d'Hinata. »

Naruto acquiesça et prit Hinata par la main. Les deux Jinchurikis étaient apparus dans un jardin avec une rivière non loin. Le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7. Naruto expliqua qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou où se balader. Hinata lui présenta l'idée d'un jeu.

« On...on pourrait faire un jeu ?

- Ah ? Tu connais un jeu toi ?

- N...non, mais on peut... s-s'en imaginer un...

- D'accord, je vais réfléchir ! »

Sur une branche d'arbre à quelques pas, Kakashi observait la scène, caché derrière des feuilles. Hinata chuchota dans l'oreille de Naruto. Celui-ci pointa son doigt dans la direction de Kakashi :

« Kakashi-sensei ! Que faites vous caché là haut ?!

- Hum. Je passais ici et je suis tombé sur vous, répondit le sensei. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Ah... ! Euh... On cherche l'idée d'un jeu. Que l'on pourrais faire à deux, moi et Hinata.

- Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous propose un jeu ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, bien sûr que non. »

Kakashi eut un sourire bien trop malicieux derrière son masque. Il avait déjà une idée. Et une idée machiavélique. Car en fait, c'était lui qui était chargé du 'petit test'. Ce 'petit test' consistait à vérifier le travail d'équipe. Tsunade savait qu'eux deux étaient très fort maintenant, elle l'avait vu à l'épreuve d'élimination. Mais elle ne connaissait pas leurs capacités en équipe. Elle avait donc confié à Kakashi de faire la dernière épreuve d'obtention du titre Chunin, spécialisé pour Naruto et Hinata. Kakashi profitait de la possibilité de prendre ça pour un jeu :

« Et si vous vous métamorphosiez en l'un et en l'autre.

- Hein ?

- Toi Naruto. Tu te métamorphose en Hinata et Hinata en Naruto. Puis vous vous faites passer pour l'autre.

- Arf... C'est trop facile Kakashi-sensei ! »

Kakashi tourna la tête vers Hinata.

« Non, je pense pas que sois aussi simple pour Hinata.

- Si, même pour Hinata-chan, rétorqua Naruto. On peut communiquer à distance par la pensée grâce à nos techniques. Et puis on reste trop de temps ensemble pour que ce soit amusant. »

Kakashi hoqueta. Pas assez difficile ? Alors il trouvera plus difficile.

Beaucoup plus difficile...

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin**** :** Comme vous l'auriez peut-être deviné, vous pouvez proposer des idées de 'jeu'. Même si j'ai déjà commencé à écrire sur mon idée à moi, je veux quand même voir vos idées et peut-être que je changerais pour une meilleure idée que la mienne...

Bon, je vais maintenant vous supplier de me donner des reviews. S'il vous plaît...!


	5. Chapitre 5

Moi revoilà !

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce temps d'attente surtout pour un chapitre si court, mais j'ai été très débordé ses derniers temps... M'enfin... Je fais de mon mieux...!

_Reviews anonyme :_

**_Lone Wolf 34_ :** Merci, voilà le nouveau, court, chapitre ! (Enfin !)

**_Malys_ :** Merci beaucoup ! Et... Ne t'inquiète pas, Neji ne fera rien. Il est jaloux. Mais pas au point de tuer quelqu'un ! Ou même de se suicider. Donc Neji va bien ! ^^

_**Taraimperatrice :**_ Merci ! Moi aussi je suis à la bourre, mais j'ai beaucoup de circonstance atténuante (je vais pas te les lister hein) ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ainsi qu'à ta sœur ! ^^

Place à la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Kakashi n'était pas bon en imagination. Gaï, contrairement à lui, aurait trouvé une idée qui soit... Un peu débile, certes, mais une idée reste une idée.

Kakashi devait trouver un moyen de tester le travail d'équipe de Naruto et Hinata. De préférence, sans qu'ils soient ensemble (ils se sont trop habitués l'un à l'autre). Et aussi, sans qu'ils remarquent que ce 'jeu' est un test en réalité. Une tâche bien ardue malgré l'intelligence de Kakashi. Car à cause de la condition de 'jeu', Kakashi devait faire preuve d'imagination. Or si il allait chercher Gaï; il ne sait pas où il se trouve d'ailleurs, il perdrait de sa crédibilité.

Kakashi soupira silencieusement.

Il espérait à présent que Naruto ou Hinata trouve une bonne idée qu'il pourrait modifier pour tester le travail d'équipe. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils trouvent une idée, et que celle-ci soit adaptée aux conditions dans la tête de Kakashi.

Naruto semblait avoir trouvé. D'après la face qu'il tirait, Kakashi était à l'instant, très à l'écoute. Naruto fini par ouvrir la bouche :

« On pourrait faire un cache-cache ! »

Kakashi trouva cela stupide au début mais... Après il se ravisa. En y réfléchissant un peu, on pouvait trouver le moyen de rendre ça beaucoup plus amusant; et d'y intégrer un travail d'équipe. Puis finalement, il abandonna l'idée. Il secoua sa tête en signe de négation à Naruto.

« Rah ! Dans ce cas là, je vais marcher ! Ça fera réfléchir ! Tu viens Hinata ? »

Hinata se leva et répondit oui timidement. Les deux Jinchûrikis partirent en laissant Kakashi en plan. Kakashi se retira après avoir soupiré.

Naruto et Hinata déambulaient dans les rues de Konoha. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur Neji qui courait vers l'appartement de Naruto. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement en face de Naruto.

« NAAAARUTO !  
- Quoi ?!... Demanda-t-il l'air un peu bêta.  
- C'est bien toi qui est parti avec Hinata-sama du domaine Hyûga il n'y a pas longtemps ?!

- Euh... Ah ! Euh... Ah, oui ! Oui, c'est bien moi ! Dit-il fièrement. »

Avant même qu'Hinata ait pu intervenir, Naruto disparu au loin dans le ciel. Puis réapparu en face de Neji.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- As-tu oublié l'injure que tu as lancé lorsque j'ai toqué ?  
- Ah, mince ! Désolé !... »

Neji se calma un peu. Il tourna sa tête en direction d'Hinata. Laquelle avait les mains dans les poches (Une habitude due à l'année vécue avec Naruto). Elle les retira en voyant la face de Neji puis elle commença à les triturer.

« Je... Je... Je vais bien. Hésita-t-elle à prononcer. »

Neji sourit de son emportement précédant; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il les considéra simultanément puis s'en alla vers le terrain d'entraînement de son équipe. Au loin, Kakashi observait la scène.

Naruto et Hinata reprirent leur marche. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la grande rue de Konoha. Un endroit où il est difficile de marcher comme il y a beaucoup de monde. Naruto fut percuté par quelqu'un qui était visiblement pressé (c'était sa journée, décidément). Il tomba par terre ainsi que la personne qui étala tout son sac de course au sol.

« Oh, excusez moi ! Dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires. »

Naruto reconnut la voix d'une fille. Elle avait le visage couvert. Elle repartit aussi précipitamment. Naruto se releva alors, aidée par Hinata.

« Ça va ? Interrogea Hinata.

- Ouais... J'ai une drôle d'impression... Je... »

Naruto regardait en direction de son appartement, l'air pensif. Il attrapa rapidement Hinata par la taille. Ils apparurent dans l'appartement en question.

« Burakku ! Hurla Naruto. »

Aucune réponse.

« Burakku ! Cria-t-il plus fort. »

Toujours rien. Il commença à s'avancer dans la pièce. Il arriva en face de la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Burakku ! »

Dans sa chambre, pleins de tiroirs dérangés, les placards ouverts, le matelas du lit déplacé. Tout sans dessus-dessous. Naruto commença alors à paniquer.

Burakku avait disparu.

Il fit une multitude de signes avec les mains. Hinata le rejoignit puis lui mit la main sur son épaule. Il arrêta petit à petit les signes.

* * *

Kakashi se trouvait non loin de là. Sur une branche d'arbre avec Burakku dans les mains.

« Lâchez, lâchez moi ! Si Hina... Mon propriétaire ne me retrouve pas, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ! Plaida le chat.

- C'est justement ce que je veux voir ! »

Une explosion retentit.

« C'est, c'est... Si... Si mon propriétaire me retrouve dans vos mains, vous mourrez !

- Certainement pas ! Pouffa le ninja copieur. »

Une ligne violette et rouge en tourbillon se dirigeant vers le ciel sorti du toit du studio de Naruto.

« Voilà, voilà. C'est fait. Plus que quelques secondes ! S'inquiétait le chat. »

Sur le toit, se trouvaient à présent, Naruto avec une enveloppe en forme de renard en chakra rouge, et Hinata avec une enveloppe en forme de chat en chakra violet. Les deux lançaient des regards périphériques dans Konoha. Ils fixèrent l'endroit où Kakashi se cachait. Burakku disparut alors des mains de Kakashi et la ligne vers le ciel aussi. Kakashi reçut un coup à la nuque. Il s'évanouit avant même d'avoir pu réagir.

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était dans une pièce sombre avec des bougies. Cette pièce faisait penser à la salle d'interrogatoire des ANBU. Kakashi la connaissait bien. Mais celle-ci était différente...

« Vous êtes réveillé. Entendit-il. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi avez-vous prit Burakku. »

Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de résister. Il avait ses raisons.

« Je l'ai pris pour tester Naruto et Hinata. »

Le propriétaire de la voix sortit de la pénombre.

« C'est pas sympa Kakashi-sensei ! On a cru à pire nous ! s'exclama Naruto à présent visible. »

Kakashi apparut soudainement dans la chambre de Naruto. Les deux Jinchûrikis ainsi que Burakku se tenaient en face de Kakashi. Celui-ci prit la parole.

« Eh bien ! Je suis impressionné ! Vous avez su gérer la puissance de vos démons, me trouver en un rien de temps, m'attraper et m'interroger dans les règles de l'art. C'est excellent ! Vous viendrez dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans 10 minutes. »

Sur ce, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Bon, bah... On y va à pieds alors... Lâcha Naruto. »

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard..._

« Mes félicitations, vous êtes tout les deux promus Chunin ! Termina l'Hokage. »

Les tenues de Chunin étaient pliées, posées sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

Naruto et Hinata prirent leur tenue, remercièrent l'Hokage puis ils disparurent sans rien laisser.

* * *

So, review please ?


End file.
